What not to do at Hogwarts
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: For the 200 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: What not to do at Hogwarts! Did you know, I actually don't own Harry Potter! This story is a little similar to the notebook, and yet it's not the exact same thing.

"Now have you realized that it is against the rules to tell the first years who are waiting to be sorted, that in order to be sorted you must confess your deepest secret aloud while wearing the hat?" Professor McGonagall asked the Weasleys twins. She didn't want to know how they did it, but somehow doing the Sorting this year, she heard things she did not want to know about, coming from the mouths of first years. She thought at first it was Peeves, but when asking one of the students in line why they were mentioning their secrets aloud, they all responded that 'it was two red heads that said the key to getting sorted was to say your deepest and darkest secret aloud'. She immediately gave Fred and George Weasley detention for a week.

"Yes Professor" They said in unison. They observed that once McGonagall thought their heads were focused on the lines they were suppose to writing, she took out a notebook, and tapped it once with her wand, and would just stare it at. Fred assumed it was one of those 'thinking books' that his dad mentioned once, though it wasn't dangerous like the ones his dad worked with. Apparently if the owner of the book tapped it once and thought a specific password for it to get it working. It was like a Pensieve, but it stored specific memories of types, and could write down exactly when things happened. Usually those were bought by wizards and witches who were forgetful, since it was more specific than a Remembrall.

Suddenly, everyone in the room heard a loud thud and an evil cackle sounded about two stories above. Minerva groaned, getting up and tapping the notebook once more before walking quickly out of the room.

"George, I have an idea" Fred said smirking as he quickly walked over to where the notebook laid, muttering a duplicating spell. He quickly shrunk the original notebook, placing the duplicate exactly where it was. He muttered another spell to make sure that whatever else Minerva may add would work on both the duplicate and original notebooks.

"C'mon, she's coming back!" George whispered and Fred sped back over, stowing the original notebook away in his pocket, so it was out of view. He quietly sat down and they both immediately went back to their lines as Minerva entered the room. She glanced at them suspicious in what they were doing, but went back to what she thought was the original notebook and began putting more memories into it. Fred and George could hardly contain their grins as they got away with their 'crime'.

A few minutes later and the detention was over. The twins raced back to their dorm, hoping everyone was asleep, so they'd be able to crack the notebook.

**To be continued…. (Did you like it so far, or did you dislike it so far?)**


	2. Rule 53

Author Note: Ello. I'm so sorry for not having been able to post this immediately. But alas, it's now here.

"So, You refuse to open up do you?" George asked poking the notebook. The twins were in their dorm, having put a silencing charm around their beds. He glared down at it, and grinned. "Well we like a challenge!" He said and pointed his wand at it.

"Reveal your secrets!" He cried. Suddenly the notebook hissed and smacked his hand.

"Ow!" He said backing off.

"Hmm…." Fred said thinking. "Maybe it's a date."

"Her graduation year?" Asked George

"Nope, to obvious. It has to be important, and special. Maybe the year the Marauders came." Fred said shaking his head.

"Well obviously we're still searching for who they are. No, something much more special." George responded.

"Maybe Voldemort's defeat? She is a big supporter of Dumbles." Fred murmured, pointing his wand at the notebook he whispered  
"Halloween, 1981."

Suddenly the notebook glowed opening. It looked blank at first, so Fred hovered his wand over it, his grin widening. Numbers began to glow in a list. He focused on a random number, taking George's wrist.

"Number 53 please." He said. Nothing happened. He let go of George's wrist and a millisecond later was sucked into the book.

"AHH!" He said slamming onto..carpet? He rubbed his head, his eyes adjusting to the sudden amount of light shining in his face. Getting up, he discovered himself to be partially in the way of the body of a sandy haired boy, who standing next to two dark haired boys, -one with green eyes, one with gray-, and a chubby watery eyed boy next to the three. A Younger Minerva McGonagall was glaring at them, from behind a desk. He then noticed all the boys were covered in soot.

"I'm in a memory?" Fred wondered to himself and he brushed dirt off his pajamas.

"So. You found it fit to claim sickness, get out of all your classes, and then begin running around the castle, playing the childish game 'Tag' within the Fireplaces using the Floo Network?" She asked, staring directly into each of the boys' eyes, and the chubby one gulped.

"Yes Ma'am." The Dark Haired Grey eyed boy said, childishly grinning. He then crossed his arms. "But considering the fact we were not breaking any school rules-"

"You made the Floo Department in the Ministry chaotic. You have wasted mostly all the Floo powder within the school, AND deemed it fit to step into intimate moments between colleagues of mine. This makes this whole shenanigan worth a week's detention." Minerva said sharply and Fred whistled. Boy, were these kids trouble. He liked them.

"Minnie!" Protested the green eyed boy. She turned and glared at him and he suddenly shrunk.

"Potter, no excuse of yours is going to clean this mess up. Therefore, as an award for causing so much trouble, you and Lupin shall be cleaning out bedpans in the Hospital Wing. Mr. Black, you and Pettigrew shall polish the Slytherin Quidditch broomsticks." Minerva ordered, and they all gave looks of disgust at their detentions.

"Whoa! Lupin was a prankster?" Fred asked not believing it. Suddenly the four boys were dismissed, leaving the room. Fred quickly followed them as they discussed the meeting outside the office.

"Thanks Paddie, I can't believe you got us in this trouble." The green eyed boy complained

"Well Prongsies, you did agree to the idea. But it was fun while it lasted. I can't believe we have to clean the Slytherin's broomsticks." The grey eyed boy moaned.

"Well at least the Marauders have another detention to add to the list!" Remus said, and they all quickly grinned. Eyes twinkling mischeviously, Fred watched in amazement as they began running down the halls, heading to the Great Hall. He was pulled, quickly twirling around, leaving the memory.

Falling gracefully on George, only seconds later after he left, Fred panted for breath.

"Forge! I know who the Marauders are!" He said excitedly

**A little short I know, but I plan on getting another one out today. Have a good day **

**Rule 53: ****I am not to use the Floo System to play a game of "Ultimate Tag".**


End file.
